The Little Mermaid
by Kyokii.tana
Summary: Link, the youngest daughter of the mighty Queen Urbosa, longs for nothing more than seeing the world above the ocean's surface. After she had rescued the Prince of Lanayru, Sidon, and felt head over heels for him, she makes a dangerous deal with a mysterious sea witch.


Hello and welcome to my newest work!

As always, comments are highly appreciated! Hannah, mewringo13 on Tumblr, also available here on had helped me out again with this chapter. Go check out her work, it's worth it!

I hope you like my idea and without further words, let's get started!

* * *

The sea was a wondrous place to be. He had known that since the day he first had taken a look out of the window. The white crests of the big waves crashed against the wooden bug of the ship and above it, on the clouded sky, seagulls drew their circles. The singing of the sailors echoed over the boat deck and he would have lied if he had said he would not have like it.

 _I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

 _And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho_

 _Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you_

 _In mysterious fathoms below._

"Ah, Mahigan, isn't this wonderful?! The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face… Could there be something better? ", the young prince said to his loyal dog, his voice full of excitement. The black and white husky had laid his paws on the rail like the man next to him and they both stood at the end of the ship, watching the agitated ocean in front of them.

The prince's red long hair danced in the breezes and even a blind man could see the beauty which God had allocated to him both inside and out.

However, not every passenger seemed to be as fond of the sea as the young man. Muzu, his caretaker had a few problems with regaining his sea legs, and today it was time again for the older man to lean over the side and throw up like there would be no morning ever again.

Although, he did not stopped being insisting to answer the prince, and he made a pause between the single throws and lifted his head, enough to see the man.

"Yes... Delightful," Muzu puffed before his face turned green as the next wave of nausea hit him.

Too bad the prince was already gone and busy with listening to one of the sailors, named Rivan, who had been busy with lowering one of the sails on the main deck.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea. Queen Triton must be in a friendly-type mood," the mariner stated in a gentle voice, which caused the prince to pause after he had helped him.

"Queen Triton?", he asked, which pricked the ears of Ledo, another sailor, who sorted the different kinds of fish they had carried with them as their provision.

"That's ye ruler o' the merfolk, yer majesty! Every sailor worth their salt knows about 'im!", the man explained while he threw a red-scaled fish in one of the many barrels of salt water surrounding him.

Muzu seemed to feel well again, according to the sudden appearance of Mahigan next to Sidon, whom bowed down to get his head scratched, and the resolute footsteps of his caretaker, now less seasick than a few hours ago.

"Merpeople," Muzu scoffed in a condescending tone, while he combed through his gray hair, "Sidon, my lad, pay no attention to their nautical nonsense."

Ledo tried to defend his opinion by waving a living fish in front of Muzu's face, as the caretaker made a disgusted face. "But it ain't nonsense," Ledo almost screamed, "it's ye truth! I'm tellin' ya, down in ye depths of ye ocean they live, I saw one with me own eyes!"

Due to his wild gestures from his tale, the fish in his hand flopped out of his hand, over the guardrail into the wild waves of the ocean below. Muzu had gotten the fish shoved into his face looked far from amused, like he wanted to take a long bath from being filthy, which amused Sidon greatly.

However, the humans on the massive ship had the faintest idea to worry about the strange behavior of the fish. Nobody would have believed a person who would have told them the fish just let out a sigh of relief after he had risked one last look towards the surface.

The fish quickly darted into the deep oceans, passing some seaweeds and corals, which quickly dragged their leaves inside to avoid any kind of contact with the red scales.

The sea creature was used to the underwater world, he saw it every day but for any other being, it would be the most unique view they could have seen in their life. It did not even bother to take a second glance into the whale's eye, whom it crossed paths with.

It had a destination to reach, an important event was on the plan and none, absolutely none, not a single sea creature in the big ocean wanted to miss it.

Especially not the Merpeople, who could easily overtake the small fish with their big fins.

It had troubles with keeping up, no matter how fast it wriggled its fin, the fish would never be as fast as them. Gracefully and full of life, they passed over the boulders on the sea ground, chatting lively while they made their way through the big cavern, which separated the rest of the ocean from the palace of the Queen.

It was a marvellous castle, the golden pillars gazed in the filtered sunlight, which broke the through the surface of the large ocean. It dazzled the little fish and he almost had swam against the wall on the right side next to the entrance if one of the merman would not had been nice enough to drag him back at his fin.

There was not an empty chair which in the entirety of the huge opera house and the small fish had troubles with even having a proper view of the stage below.

The seahorses, which framed the sites of the stage trumpeted so loud the fish was sure he would be deaf at the end of the evening. However, a small seahorse appeared in the theatre and it's voice was quite loud, definitely capable of filling the huge hall.

When it cleared it's throat, the sea creature was taken off guard by the seahorse's high voice: "Ahem . . . Her royal highness, Queen Triton!"

Everyone in attendance last night had to be hoarse come morning, judging by the way everyone screamed in adoration when the Queen entered the stage. The royal woman never had been one for the dramatics, so it was not much of a surprise when she made her entrance to the room herself. Her bronze-coloured skin glowed in the light of the delicate strings of electricity she threw out to illuminate the chandelier hanging from the top of the room, it's fragile pearl strings hung down and caused it to actually look like real water beads.

The seahorse went on with it's announcement and the fish paused when he heard the name the tiny sea creature said: "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Midna!"

Said person was a small little mermaid, who graced the crowd with a small smile while she took up her position in front of the large orchestra. Her skin was black, broken by unruly parts of white, something the fish never had seen before and her face only showed a single eye, the other one was hidden by an odd kind of broken helmet. Her fins were as black and white as her skin, her ears twitched in delight, when she flipped open her music book.

Urbosa had taken her seat at the top of the room in the Queen's box and smiled at Midna when she looked up to her. It was a strange kind of connection they shared and the fish was happy he did not know more about it.

After Midna had taken the small white baton in her petite hands the curtains of the stage opened and three giant yellow shells appeared in the fish's field of vision. The opened their top after another, first the one in the center, then the one on the right hand side and finally the left one.

To the surprise of the crowd, the six daughters of the Queen had sitten in the inside of the shells and did not waste a single second after the crowd had seen them to start singing.

 _Ah, we are the daughters of Triton._

 _honoured mother who loves us and named us well:_

 _Lumina, Solana, Stella, Kilatra, Luna, Donna_

The fish adored his Queen but naming wasn't her cup of tea. Nonetheless, her daughters were just as beautiful as she was.

But one was missing, the youngest one. It had quite a ruckus among the citizens in the past when the Queen adopted an orphaned girl, who had been found abandoned and wedged between two stones in the outskirts of the kingdom.

The fish snapped away from of his thoughts when another yellow clamshell appeared behind the six young ladies. He was sure Link was inside, waiting for her cue.

 _And then there is the youngest in her musical debut,_

 _Our tenth little sister, we're presenting her to you,_

 _To sing a song Midna wrote, her voice is like a bell,_

 _She's our sister, Li-n. . ._

The shell opened, and there was a universal gasp from the crowd in attendance throughout the hall. The shell was empty, the baby of the royal family wasn't there for her part. The shocked expressions of the sisters painted a perfect picture to the wild and furious scream of the Queen who was ready to send out a volley of lightning in a rage.

"Link!"


End file.
